


Princess Atsuko and Fire Lord Sozin

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Nation Royal Family, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Same-Sex Marriage, Sozin is an Evil Bastard, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Fire Lord Sozin has declared same-sex marriage illegal in the Fire Nation. His granddaughter Princess Atsuko, who is in such a relationship, confronts him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Princess Atsuko and Fire Lord Sozin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avatar fanfic. It's a oneshot that I wrote in one sitting based on an idea that I tossed around in my head for about a week. I was inspired to write this based off of the reference in Turf Wars to Sozin banning same-sex marriage and the statement that the Fire Nation had been liberal when it came to LGBT rights before that. It struck me that there would likely be members of the royal family who were in same-sex marriages at the time that Sozin banned them, so surely there would be some fallout. This is entirely self-contained but if I ever do write more ATLA fics, I'll probably reference Atsuko at SOME point. I know the title isn't very good, if anyone has suggestions for a better alternative I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I do not endorse anything Atsuko says with regards to the war. Those are the views of a member of the royal family who supports the war effort but does not fully grasp the ugliness of the war.

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

**Three Years After the Air Nomad Genocide  
**

Atsuko, Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Prince Atsumaru, granddaughter of Fire Lord Sozin, and sixth in line to the throne, was _not happy_.

And who could blame her? Her grandfather had just issued a decree banning same-sex marriage throughout the Fire Nation. Despite the fact that there were members of the royal family who were married to members of the same sex as themselves, herself included. How could he do this to the loyal citizens of the Fire Nation? To members of his own family? To his own granddaughter?

She stomped down the halls of the palace, heading towards her grandfather's throne room, accompanied by her two guards, her dark hair swishing back and forth as she walked, her amber eyes alight with rage.

They arrived at the doors of the chamber.

She did not knock.

The ornate doors slammed open, instantly capturing Fire Lord Sozin's attention as he looked up to yell angrily at whoever was insolent enough to disturb him like this.

"Grandfather, what is the meaning of this?" questioned Atsuko, trying her best to maintain her composure and keep calm.

"The meaning of what?" snapped Sozin. "Why did you so rudely interrupt my meditation, Princess Atsuko?"

"Why have you issued a decree banning same-sex marriage throughout the Fire Nation?"

"Because such relationships are an abomination. They are unnatural. They displease Agni."

Atsuko was taken aback by the words her grandfather was using to describe relationships like the ones she had with her wife Natsumi. She had never heard the Fire Lord refer to homosexual couplings in such...hateful ways.

"That is simply your opinion. This decree will simply forment rebellion among our subjects when we need as many of your people to be loyal as possible and willing to fight on the front lines for our mission to spread our progress with the world. And how can we share our technology and wealth with the other nations while also adopting culturally backwards policies when it comes to the rights of our citizens? The Earth Kingdom has traditionally been the nation most repressive towards same-sex couples, whereas the Fire Nation has always been at the forefront of social progress on this matter," she replied. She was a fervent believer in the war effort. Surely her grandfather could see as well as she did that this decree would only hurt their cause?

Her grandfather snorted and then laughed. "You are young and naive, Princess Atsuko. You are only twenty-three years old. The Earth Kingdom is right to treat such decadence with the strong hand that is needed to discourage it. It is one of the qualities that I admire about them."

Atsuko's eyes began to well up with tears. "You...admire their repression of such couples?"

"Of course I do."

"And where do _I_ fit in? Is my marriage displeasing to you as well? Is my love for my wife Natsumi just _decadence_ to you?" she screamed.

Sozin's eyes widened. "Ah, so you are affected by this decree personally. I was unaware that you had given in to such animalistic urges as well."

Atsuko produced daggers of fire just outside of her balled fists, her anger building up. "Natsumi and I have not 'given in to animalistic urges.' How dare you say that?"

"Because it is true. I do appreciate you bringing to my attention that you had violated my decree. For the crime of blasphemy towards Agni, you and you so-called _wife_ " - he paused to emphasize the fact that he dismissed Natsumi's status at Atsuko's wife as illegitimate - "you are banished."

"FUCK YOU!" Atsuko screamed, her eyes overflowing with tears, as she tried to run at Sozin with the fire daggers.

Sozin responded by rising to his feet and firing a powerful blast of flames at her left hand. Atsuko collapsed in pain, the blast having left a burn scar on her hand.

"Guards! Remove the former Princess from my chamber, and issue an announcement about her banishment. Find her _wife_ and make sure that she is evicted from the Fire Nation as well. And bring me a list of all other members of the royal family and the nobility that are currently in similar decadent _relationships_. They will all be banished as well. "

"I HATE YOU GRANDFATHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Atsuko as she was dragged out of the chamber by the guards.

The purge began in earnest. Entire branches of the royal family would be removed from the line of succession, their members stripped of all titles and banished.

No one really knew for sure what happened to the banished Princess Atsuko and the Lady Natsumi after they were banished. There are rumors that they organized the first underground resistance organizations composed of former and current Fire Nation citizens opposed to the war, but nothing was ever really proven.


End file.
